I'm Gonna Be
by MegWritesSomething
Summary: One day something will happen to Ginny Weasley that will make her realize she has been living like a machine. One day something will happen to Harry Potter that will make him realize that he has been hiding in the dark. Will these two love birds become each other's lovebirds again? Well, yeah probably.


A/N: Fun little trivia fact for you all. I don't own Harry Potter. All things seeming Harry Potter like is all J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _The grin was large on Ginny's face as she swooped around the stadium, leading her team in a victory lap alongside her caption, Gwen. Though Ginny was the chaser and not the one to catch the snitch the crowd cheered her name. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. They were no longer cheering for the 380 something lead she had put the team in but for the trick that she did at the end of all her victory lap. Every member of the Holyhead Harpies had one but Ginny was everyone's favorite. Everyone loved Ginny. She began another lap around the pitch to build up speed. Her eyes met her where her family was cheering her on in the stands. Tears of pride in her mom's eyes, her father's arm around her and all six of her brothers and one mop of black hair mixed in there._

 _Harry? Her eyes squinted at the scene. But Harry has been in America for work for two years now._

 _Beep beep beeeeeeep!_ Ginny's alarm snapped her awake and out of her dream. She rolled over her side to hit the alarm clock. Her mind was already drifting from her odd dream. She turned under her covers once more to face the body that had been keeping her bed warm tonight. "Morning," she let her hand brush along the side of the man's face, fingers tracing his jawline.

A groan came from the man as he shifted his body only a tiny bit as his eyes stayed shut. "Five more minutes," he mumbled as his rather strong arms reached out and pulled Ginny into him.

Ginny instantly took in his scent and rested her head on his bare chest. "Dean, I have an early practice this morning. Gwen will kill you if I'm late." she made no efforts to get up.

"Kill me? I'm not the who would be showing up late to practice." He laughed.

Ginny nodded her head, "That is a completely true statement there, buddy, but I'm the one she needs to win and if Puddlemore losses you, we only get a better chance." She freed herself from Dean's arms and stood up from the bed. Her toes curled when her feet touched the cold wood floors of her flat.

"Boy," Dean shook his head as he sat up in the bed, "That is harsh. Though very true." he watched as Ginny stepped through the room and into the bathroom. She left the door open as she took a face cloth and began to wash her lightly freckled face. A noise of approval came from Dean.

"Yes?"

"You look very good in that outfit." He began moving from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Ginny looked back at Dean. "You mean to say I look good in your shirt and just your shirt?"

Dean smirk, "Yes." He moved behind her as he entered the bathroom. His hand moved to push aside the few strands of hair that had freed from Ginny's very messy bun during the night so he could kiss her neck.

A slight blush came to Ginny's face but faded when she watched him stroll over to the toilet and pushed up the seat. She snapped her head around so he was out of sight, "Gross. You could at least wait until I leave." She stormed the short distance it was to get out of the bathroom and shut the door with a strong force behind her.

Dean and Ginny weren't like the traditional couple. In fact, they weren't much of a couple at all. Most of the time they yelled at each other half the time and never left any traces of themselves at the other's apartments beside messy sheets and dirty dishes. When they were getting along they looked like a real life couple. They would hold hands as the walked the streets, were never afraid to sit in the booths so that their legs were squished together, and their kisses lingered on longer than what made those around them comfortable. The media loved their actions as pages of not only Witch Weekly but The Prophet were flooded with the two. It was Witch Weekly that had named the two Dinny. It was the Prophet that claimed the two to be dating for the past two years. It was both outlets that tracked the up and downs of Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas.

The truth of it all was sadder than it looked on the outside. Because when the two did fight no one saw. They were the farthest thing from happy. Somewhere in time, their drunken nights and barely rekindle feelings became two lonely people just craving the feeling of someone else around. Yet, neither boy or girl will admit it to each other let alone themselves. Pet names kept them from accepting who they really were. Closed eyes allowed them to forget where they were. But they were adults so it was okay. _Right?_

"Ginny," Dean's voice broke Ginny from the trance she had put herself in.

Her hands adjusted the ponytail she had turned her bun into. Somewhere in her thoughts of her and Dean she had gotten ready for practice and was all dressed. "Yes?"

"I'm not going to be around the next few days. Got the match in Bulgaria." He explained.

"Okay," She gave him a smile as she ran her fingers through the ponytail to pull out the knots. She hadn't bothered to brush her hair when she changed its styles.

Dean shifted, "So, I'll see you sometime after that?" This was always awkward part with them. They hadn't actually defined what they were. When either went away for a while they had to pretty much ask for permission to see the other again.

"Yep," she decided her hair was fine and walked over to the closet she kept her gear and broom in, "Good luck in the match." She pulled the bag out and slung it over her shoulder and walked to the door out of her bedroom where Dean had been standing. She was still smiling at him when she tilted her head to the side. Usually, he moved from the door when she got to there. He leaned his head down; she didn't move. Their lips met and Ginny reacted in her usual fashion when they kissed even though this one felt different. Dean broke the kiss and Ginny scrunched her eyebrows, "And what was that for."

"Goodbye, Ginny Weasley." Dean's voice was noticeably quieter.

"Um, goodbye Dean Thomas." She said with a laugh following. Sometimes things happened between them that confused Ginny. These tiny little moments that felt like more than what they were and she simply laughed them off. She hated not knowing what was going on in Dean's head but she had never bothered to ask.

They didn't speak any words to each other as they entered the living room only to cross the room to the door and put their trainers on. Dean held the door open for Ginny and she gave him small thanks. Ginny didn't notice him wander off as she locked the door as she had never paid attention to him sticking around a bit longer in the past.


End file.
